I Never Knew how To Love You
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Edward, Jacob, and Bella have always been best friends. Then love, life, and an annoying blonde get in the way and suddenly everything is turned upside down for the three. Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob


_Chapter One- Hot As Hell_

_A/N- So, have any of you ever seen "Alex reads Twilight"? Well, it's pretty amazing. He like, hates Lauren, right. & at one point he says "Fucking Lauren 7 her fucking blonde hair." My friend & I very much enjoyed this, so I wanted to make Lauren the bitchy one in the story. _

_This is just some random pop-up idea. But enjoy!_

_**Lauren's POV**_

"He's hot as hell. Have you seen him shirtless?" I was looking in the mirror as I said this, holding my favorite black and blue dress against my frame, doing small turns and twist around. I was going to look amazing tonight.

"Is that why you're doing this?" Jessica, always the downer, had to give her imput. She was laying on my bed, skimming through my magazines. A sure sign of her boredom. She looked at me again. "Are you only dating him because he's hot?"

"Let me repeat my question, Jess." This time I faced her. "Have you seen him shirtless?"

She rolled her eyes. "That dress makes you look like a bruise, by the way."

I arived at Edward's just on time. I didn't want to keep him waiting. At least, not on the first date.

I climbed out carefully. The wind was just perfect, blowing my long blonde and wavy hair just right. May I say, I looked fabulous for this date.

Edward's older (and also very hot) brother was on the porch swing. There was a comic book in his hand, but I paid no mind to that because I considered his hotness factor something that would make up for that small flaw.

"Hi Emmett," I called, my voice sugary sweet.

He looked up and nodded once. "Edward's inside. Door's open," And then he went back to his comic book.

Oh, well. He wasnt the one I was here to see anyways. I did as Emmett told and carefully opened the door. At first, I only saw light. But as I opened it fully and took a look inside I saw what I hadn't expected.

Bella Swan.

She was sitting in a lazy chair in the living room, her legs comfortably hanging over the arm and a book in her lap. She was playing with her hair and hardly seemed to be paying any attention to me or anything else. She looked at total ease in shorts and a band t-shirt and I felt slightly pissed that she was so comfortable here.

Jacob Black was on the love seat next to Jasper Hale. Alice Cullen was in Jasper's lap, curled up against him. Rosline Hale was on the couch next to Edward's father.

Then at last, there was Edward, sliding from the staircase banister and crashing right in front of me. I jumped and screamed in reaction and everyone was suddenly looking at me. Bella caught my gaze first. She gave me a weird look, one I couldn't quite place. But I shook it off and focused on the hot and possibly injured one in front of me. He may need me to kiss and make it better, after all.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

Edward rose from the ground, dusting himself off. "Yeah, totally cool." he looked at me this time with an expression that I wasn't quite expecting. Nothing special. "You ready?"

Unbelievable. "Um, yeah, sure."

Edward nodded. "Uh, let me grab my jacket real quick," He said before running back upstairs again.

Everyone had gone back to their former activities, but Bella kept her eyes on me. Finally, annoyed by her starring I snapped, "What Swan?" Realizing that I had caught others attentions, I quickly smiled and did a short wave.

Bella smirked. "How's it going Lauren?"

"Fine..."

She nodded "Good for you."

"Bella!" Edward called as he returned from upstairs. _Ah, _I thought, _He's going to tell her to shut her mouth because I'm his soulmate and she's the bratty girl who hangs around when unwanted._

"Yes, Edwardo?" She answered all casually.

"Where's my jacket?"

Alice gave Bella a stern look. Jacob covered his mouth with a fist, as if trying not to laugh. Bella looked like she'd been caught red handed. I raised an eyebrow and waited. "Well," Bella spoke reluctantly, "See, yesterday, you remember when you let me wear it home? Well, see, there was this...thing in the middle of the road. Without thinking I threw your jacket over it so I wouldn't have to step in it."

Edward's face was red. "What was on the ground?"

"Dog doo."

Jacob laughed this time and Alice giggled. I was confused and obviously so was Edward. He made his way to Bella, slapping her on her thigh. "You're a dweeb. You owe me a jacket."

"Yes Edwardo. Your wish is my command." She held out her arms to him and he bent down to meet her, giving her a hig that lasted a little longer than needed. I saw her whisper something in his ear and I could only imagine what awful things she could be saying about me.

I rolled my eyes, but quickly regained compsure. "Ready, Edward?"

He nodded, at my side again. We said our goodbyes and were out the door again. "So, Edward," I tried asking casually. "How often does Bella Swan hang out at your house?"

"Everday. She pretty much lives there. Has since we were kids."

I rolled my eyes. "That must get annoying, huh? Her hanging around all the time. I know it would bug the hell out of me. I can't even stand her. I feel bad for you."

He gave me a hard look that made me sink in my seat a little. "What so you mean? You are aware that Bella is my best friend, right?"

"Oh...I thought you were just being...polite."

He shook his head, his hand gripping the door handle. "Not everyone's a fake person, Lauren. She's my best friend. Is that going to be a problem?"

I gulped. His eyes were too intense for my liking. "No. Sorry. I won't say another word."

Edward nodded. "Good."

_Boring first chapter, but this is what it is. Every chapter is going to be in a different Character's POV. There's going to be a Jacob/Bella/Edward love traingle too, of course._

_Sorry if anything's misspelled._

_Well, please review & let me know if this should be continued or demolished. _

_-Peace!_


End file.
